Mil anos
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Hoje é um dos dias mais importantes na minha vida, o meu coração está acelerado, minhas mãos tremem devido ao nervosismo, mas estou feliz de uma maneira que não lembro de já ter estado.


Mil anos

Hoje é um dos dias mais importantes na minha vida, o meu coração está acelerado, minhas mãos tremem devido ao nervosismo, mas estou feliz de uma maneira que não lembro de já ter estado.

Olho em volta e vejo o belo cenário que me encontro. A grama era verdejante até onde os olhos podiam enxergar, junto a bela paisagem havia um pequeno lago, onde a água era límpida e haviam vários patinhos nadando. Eu estava embaixo de uma árvore frondosa, os galhos e folhas mexiam levemente por causa da suave brisa. Próximos de mim, estavam Athena e Shion atrás de um púlpito de madeira, ao meu lado, estavam meu melhor amigo, Milo, junto com a esposa, eles seriam nossos padrinhos e, a minha frente um extenso caminho cheio de flores do campo e de ambos os lados, várias vasos com as mesmas flores que adornavam o chão e para completar, várias cadeiras brancas, onde nossos convidados estavam sentados. Tudo estava lindo, minha noiva havia escolhido tudo muito bem.

Alguns minutos mais se passam, o que me deixa mais nervoso ainda e por um momento penso se ela não havia desistido de tudo, afinal eu quase desisti de tudo porque tinha medo de me apaixonar, talvez porque demorei a descobrir esse sentimento. Mas meus pensamentos inquietantes se afastam, ao começar ouvir o suave som da lira de Orpheu invadindo aquele lugar e com ele, meu coração se acalmou e o nervosismo foi embora.

Olho pra frente, para a entrada do caminho de flores, e tenho a visão mais linda que um dia já contemplei, minha amada está com um lindo vestido branco, a saia era de um tecido leve, e o corpo de renda, a gola era de ombro a ombro e as mangas até o cotovelo. Os cabelos curtos e acobreados estavam soltos e levemente cacheados e havia uma tiara de flores do campo adornando. Devo estar com cara de bobo, mas quem não ficaria diante do amor de sua vida?

Vejo que um largo sorriso enfeita seu belo rosto enquanto começava a avançar sobre as flores. E nesse momento, todas as minhas dúvidas de repente se vão. Tenho certeza que ela me ama, assim como a amo.

Ela avança mais e sinto como se o tempo tivesse parado e é aí que me lembro do momento que nos conhecemos.

Três anos atrás…

Após a dádiva que recebemos de Athena e Zeus, eu me senti perdido internamente, principalmente porque nossa Deusa agora queria que vivêssemos uma vida comum, e era isso, que de certo modo, me preocupava porque desde criança vivi para ser um guerreiro, morei em lugares inóspitos e vivenciei coisas que uma pessoa comum certamente não conseguiria.

Percebendo isso, Athena fez com que eu visitasse minha terra natal, coisa que há muito tempo eu não fazia. Confesso que achei uma boa ideia porque seria uma ótima maneira de me acostumar com essa nova vida.

Já fazia vários dias que estava na França, tinha resolvido visitar os pontos turísticos, parece ironia dizer isso, mas mesmo sendo francês não conhecia metade deles. E foi enquanto visitava a Torre Eiffel que minha vida mudou radicalmente. Parada em uma das grades, lá estava ela conversando com outra moça e quando a vi, senti um misto de sensações tomar conta de mim. O coração acelerou e depois falhou algumas batidas, minha respiração ficou ofegante, um arrepio percorreu toda minha espinha, minhas mãos começaram a suar e senti um frio na barriga. Era algo surreal e indescritível.

Ela não havia me notado e precisei me controlar ao máximo para não ir até onde ela estava. Outra ironia, porque sou conhecido como um homem frio e sem sentimentos e agora, mal estava conseguindo manter o controle sobre meu corpo. Tentei sair dali, mas parecia que aquela mulher de cabelos curtos e olhos verdes havia me enfeitiçado, porque não conseguia parar de olhá-la. Não sei precisar quanto tempo fiquei assim, mas quando dei por mim, ela me olhava, provavelmente havia ficado incomodada com meu olhar.

Devia estar com a maior cara de bocó, então desviei o olhar e me virei para sair dali. Provavelmente ela devia estar me achando um tarado. Mas para minha surpresa, senti algo segurar meu braço e quando olhei, era ela. Fiquei sem jeito e também intrigado, mas o que ela disse me surpreendeu mais ainda.

– Oi moço! Notei que você estava me olhando e não pude evitar de fazer o mesmo. E desculpe minha intransigência, mas o achei atraente, por isso, gostaria de saber se poderíamos tomar um café.

Conforme ela ia falando, a voz doce dela entrava em meus tímpanos como se fosse uma suave melodia, seus lábios cheios e bem desenhados se moviam graciosamente. "Céus, o que está acontecendo comigo!?", me perguntei em pensamento e, só despertei, quando senti ela retirar a mão do meu braço e em seu belo rosto, um semblante decepcionado se formou.

– Desculpe, não costumo agir assim – comecei a responder – Aceito sim o café, será uma honra acompanhá-la.

Ela voltou a sorrir e seus olhos se iluminaram, então, saímos e fomos em direção de uma cafeteira que havia ali perto. No pequeno percurso fiquei sabendo que seu nome era Beatriz, era bióloga e também era australiana. E eu expliquei que morava na Grécia e era segurança. Chegamos na cafeteria e passamos horas conversando amenidades, descobri que ela era uma moça maravilhosa e me encantei mais ainda.

Na hora de ir embora, simplesmente não queria fazer isso, mas era algo necessário, então nos despedimos. Quando cheguei em casa, fiquei pensando no dia atípico que tive e após, muito ponderar percebi que o que estava sentindo por Beatriz não era somente encantamento. Se me perguntassem antes sobre amor à primeira vista, diria que isso era uma tremenda bobagem, todavia agora estava vendo que estava completamente errado.

Os dias se passaram, eu e Beatriz nos encontrávamos sempre, até que chegou o dia que ela precisava retornar para a Austrália, senti meu coração apertar, não podia deixar essa mulher ir embora da minha vida assim. Então fiz o que achava que era o certo e talvez, uma das maiores loucuras da minha vida. Não deixarei nada levar embora o que está na minha frente.

– Bia...– comecei a falar olhando dentro dos olhos dela – Sei que você pode me achar louco, mas não posso deixá-la ir sem que você saiba que estou completamente apaixonado por ti. Mesmo que inconscientemente, o tempo todo acreditei que te encontraria – terminei de falar e fiquei esperando uma reação dela. Ela me olhava seria, até que abriu um lindo sorriso e me respondeu:

– Eu estava esperando você dizer isso desde quando o segurei lá na Torre Eiffel, saiba que também estou apaixonada.

Fiquei tão feliz com a resposta dela que enlacei sua cintura e a beijei.

– Fica comigo? – perguntei após cessar o beijo e manter minha testa unida a dela.

– Por toda minha vida – ela respondeu.

Estamos juntos desde então, e agora, estou aqui no dia do nosso casamento, vendo-a se aproximar de mim com o mesmo sorriso daquele dia e de seus olhos saiam lágrimas de felicidade, assim como dos meus.

Quando ela chegou na minha frente, estiquei minha mão onde ela depositou a dela, logo em seguida entregou o buquê de flores do campo para Luisa e então nos viramos em direção a Athena e Shion. Nossa Deusa também estava emocionada, ela precisou de alguns segundos para se recompor e então começou a cerimônia.

– Caros Camus e Beatriz – olhou para cada um de nós – Hoje é um dia especial e feliz para vocês, pra mim e pra todos, porque essa cerimônia só está sendo possível graças ao amor que vocês unem um pelo outro. Esse sentimento de vocês é sublime e puro.

Enquanto Athena seguia falando, desviei meu rosto para minha amada. Ela era aquela que tinha me dado coragem para começar uma nova vida. E ali soube que a amaria por mil anos.

A cerimônia se encerrou e então fomos para a festa onde recebemos os cumprimentos de todos nossos amigos. Estávamos felizes e com a certeza que nosso amor duraria por mil anos se dependesse de nós dois.


End file.
